


Something I Need, Something You Have

by killajokejosie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Early Season Three, Falling In Love, Gay, Hate, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Madness, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Talent, Top Ed, agnst, bottom Oswald, none of that librarian nonsense, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: And then they fell in love...because that makes the best summary ever for this ship...and I hate the way things are going on the series.********************"Why are you still looking at me like that?" Oswald asked after Ed ended their embrace.He wet his lips. "I...I don't know,"





	1. Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> This is simple. Chapter equals scene. That way...I can keep it uncomplicated. So, some chapters will be uber short....warnings.

"Why are you still looking at me like that?" Oswald asked after Ed ended their embrace.

He wet his lips. "I...I don't know,"

They sat in silence, still finding that neither could look away. This was how it had been as of late, no sign of changing any time soon. There was no turning back, they could only go forward.

"Kiss me," Oswald whispered, scooting closer to the tall man still opposite of him. Hoping that he wasn't reading too far into something like this. "Kiss me the way that you have been wanting to for at least these past few moments..."

He wasn't able to continue speaking. His rambling was quieted the moment that Edward actually did what he wanted. The kiss was gentle at first, soft as he eased into it, but Oswald's hands on his collar and the heavy breathing intensified the lip lock rather quickly, flooding passion and lust into both men at an unstoppable rate.

Oswald pulled away, needing to catch his breath. His lips were swollen and his pupils were blown, but he remained glued onto Ed's gorgeous eyes, trying to read him. He desperately wanted to know which direction it would go from here now that they had pulled the trigger.

"Wow..." He mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"I've never kissed anyone like that before. That was...something else entirely. I could not explain it if I tried."Ed leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "I think I might love you."

"Maybe...if you kiss me like that again, you will be sure?"

Edward only nodded before resuming exactly where they had left off. It was just as incredible as it had been the first time. 

Edward broke the kiss the second time. Just as Oswald had continued to look into his eyes, he also stared into his. This was quite the beautiful mess they were in. 

"That was...quite..."

"Amazing?" Oswald suggested the last word to complete the sentence, lacing their fingers together.

"Would you like to continue this in your room?" 

Oswald bit his bottom lip, looking down for just a moment. "About that, I have never...I...wouldn't know...it is not that...I..I do not understand how it all works, I just have..."

Ed placed a finger over Oswald's lips. "That is okay, I can go slow, be gentle, I'll only do what you want me to do, I'll stop when you tell me to. Besides, there is more to sex than that. I want you, Oswald. I love you, Oswald. This is new and I am feeling things that I never thought possible, but understand that I mean every word that I have said. This has been building for a while now."

"Then let's go to my room,"

 


	2. The Fancy Thoughts of People With Brains

Edward lifted Oswald up into his arms, kissing him softly before walking him over to the bed. He pushed him down on to his back, shocking him right back into reality.

Oswald looked up at Ed, green-gray eyes following his every last movement. He knew when each breath was taken, when every muscle moved with bone to propel him even closer. It was still just a tease of something at this point, at yet, his heart rate had quickened to what seemed like one hundred times past normal, practically dangerous.

"I think this will be easier if I don't have these on," Ed chuckled, removing his glasses and placing them on the table before placing a peck on Oswald's cheek. "That's better,"

Oswald bit his bottom lip, eyelids fluttering, suddenly no longer able to make full contact with Nygma's eyes.

"What? What is wrong?" He asked in the most sickeningly sweet whisper. 

"I...I am terribly nervous about...about all of this...about how it is going to go," Oswald sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Why on earth would you be sorry about about something like that?"

"Because it is ridiculous, ridiculous that I have never done this and perhaps more ridiculous that I cannot..."

Ed silenced him with a kiss, his favorite method, gently easing him into something much more intense. As the kiss deepened, he began to strip away his new lover's clothes, just slow enough for him to allow it all without any protest.

Oswald moaned into Ed's mouth, prompting him to pick up the pace. He grazed his hands over pale skin, paying special attention to sensitive spots and hard nipples.

Once he was completely naked, Ed sat upwards. He made quick work of taking off his own clothes, exposing his entire body to Oswald almost all at once. The smaller man grazed up at him in amazement, taking special interest in his throbbing shaft.

He licked his lips.

Ed chuckled, grabbing his large cock by the base. "You do not have to wait for my move, you are more than welcome to do more than just stare at it,"

Oswald swallowed hard, licking his bottom lip before deciding what to do next. He leaned forward, shakily reaching out a hand. He grasped onto the large, erect cock and he began to stroke, agonizingly slow. 

Ed moved his hand and allowed Oswald to take complete control. He tipped his head back, giving in to every last movement, amazed that he was actually taking the initiative. 

He closed his eyes and let out a moan. Oswald had quite the technique.

All of a sudden, he was taken aback by the sensation of a warm mouth on his dick, sucking and the rolling of a tongue creating a feeling that was almost too good to be true. His knees weakened beneath him, and for a moment he thought he was going to collapse on the bed beside his pale companion with the talented mouth. 

The ability of Oswald and his mouth did leave Eds inquiring mind with a few questions, because that sort of thing was not something one usually had without any practice. He might not have actually had sex with anyone, but he could have easily done this before. It left him with a strange curiosity.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind when it began to take too much focus off of the present. He certainly did not need to be compiling a list of potential previous recipients while he was getting sucked off. That would have been stupid, not to mention, a great waste of time.

He grabbed Oswald by the hair, effectively pulling him off. The suction his lips created made an obscene noise once he was moved. It made Ed laugh.

"Why did you do that?" Oswald asked.

A wicked smile found placement across Nygma's face and he knew by the change in his lover's expression that it was the anticipation that terrified him. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen next. 

"Because it is my turn," He laughed again, wrapping a hand around the majority of one of Oswald's legs. "Here is an easy one fore you, what is going to be loud, but try to muffle its cries, despite no one else being able to hear them?"

"That is an easy one, you are talking about...me," Oswald said, chest heaving, voice but a breathy whisper as he gasped for air almost desperately. 

Ed used his remarkable strength to flip Oswald over onto his stomach. He laid down across the length of the other man's body, moving down ever so slowly as he pressed kisses along his spine, taking great measure to run his fingertips in his lip's wake.

Oswald shuddered, the anticipation that Ed had suspected fighting desire as Edward's mouth trailed lower. He tried his best not to squeal, but there was almost no point. He wasn't going to be able to remain quiet for long.

Ed immediately had both of his hands on Oswald's hips. He paused, as if he was planning his attack. He knew what he wanted, he just didn't know exactly how he was going to take it. 

"You still trust me, right?" He asked.

Oswald lifted his head off of the pillow he was cradling. "Yes, of course, always,"

"Then you won't mind if I continue,"

"Absolutely not,"

"Good to know," Ed replied, voice bordering an aroused growl. His dark side was very interested in things progressing more quickly.

He was animalistic. His actions ere instinct. he only did what he knew was going to give Oswald the most pleasure while forwarding his own agenda.

He pressed a kiss at the base of Oswald's spine, tongue lapping over a strange scar. Like all of the others, it only served to make him that much more beautiful. 

His tongue made its way to Oswald's ass. He ran his mouth along his tight pink hole, fucking his tongue in deeper. 

Oswald moaned as Edward slid a finger inside. He cured it upwards, taking advantage of his length.

He added a second, and a third, scissoring them apart and brushing them against Oswald's prostate every chance he got.

The smaller man was writhing beneath him, struggling not to scream Edward's name. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He was so thankful that it had turned out like this.

Edward had both of his hands on Oswald's hips again. He moved himself upwards and yanked Oz up onto all fours, reaching around to give attention to his neglected, leaking cock.

Oswald was losing control. His knees were weak, shaking as his body gave in to every touch. There was no doubt that this was what he wanted, because now he absolutely needed it. 

Ed grabbed his own shaft, gliding himself slowly inside of the smaller man, doing his best not to hurt him. He thrust forward, enjoying the tight velvet heat that was enveloping around his still throbbing cock.

Oswald hissed in pain, trying to adjust to the feeling of Ed deep inside him. No amount of fingers brushing against his prostate could have prepared him for the fullness of the real thing. It didn't help that Ed was so big, but he couldn't have planned for that.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He bit his lip to hold in a cry. It only got worse as Ed began to actually move.

"Sh...Oswald, relax, just relax and let the pleasure take over," Edward whispered directly into Oz's ear.

"I'm...I...I am trying..." Oswald muttered.

Ed snapped his hips, finding a rhythm. Oswald arched his back, giving in. The sound of sweaty flesh against flesh competed against moans and heavy breathing. Finally, completely. 

Edward's thrusts became harder, becoming more erratic. He grabbed Oswald by the hair, yanking him up to his level and catching him in a kiss.

Oswald dropped back down. Edward gripped onto his hips once more, leaving impressions from his fingertips. He slammed into him repeatedly, harder and faster.

"You feel so good!" Ed shouted through gritted teeth. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oswald!"

Oswald yelled out Ed's name, over and over, again and again. His back arched more, and he pushed back onto the thick cock inside of him. "I'm gonna come!"

"Then come! Come for me!" Edward called out. "I want to feel it!"

A few thrusts later, Oswald did exactly that, loudly as his body began to spasm through the violent orgasm. He had never came that hard before in his entire life, which technically made a lot of sense.

The sensation of Oswald's release, clenched around Edward, pulled the other man right over the edge, spilling into him, filling him up. Fantastically.

A moment later, Ed pulled out and collapsed beside his debauched lover. He looked into his eyes, beautiful and exhausted, still coming off of the high from his orgasm.

Oswald reached out a hand, caressing Ed's cheek. "That was...that was incredible...you are...incredible,"

"A description only fitting of you, Mister Mayor, I assure you,"

"Let's be sure this is not the last time,"

"Definitely not, my live, most definitely not,"


End file.
